


Do you have to let it linger?

by partymonsterr



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, Underage Drinking, could be from both of them, i will put more tags as i go, josh is so dumb, karaoke at some point, let's all just hug josh, tyler gives zero fucks about personal space, tyler joseph is Sassy, very confused josh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partymonsterr/pseuds/partymonsterr
Summary: Everything started the day Tyler suddenly realized Josh's face was funny and Josh didn't know what the hell his best friend meant with that.aka another high school AU no one asked for <3 warnings: josh is such a dummy sometimes, tyler doenst know what personal space is.





	1. Funny

"Jesus christ, stop fucking bullying me!" 

 

Tyler laughed from his end of the couch, clutching his belly and wiping a stray tear from his right eye. 

 

"Jesus christ,  _Joshua_ , I'm not bullying you!" he exclaimed, giggling at Josh's outraged face. "I just said you face is funny, calm down dude." 

 

Josh rolled his eyes, taking back the remote he'd half heartedly thrown at Tyler's direction and switching channels. 

 

"You're telling me you've been seeing my face almost everyday for the past six years and just now you realized how  _funny_ " he made a big show of putting quotes on "funny", "my face is?" 

 

"Yes", Tyler tilted his head at him, his sweetest smile plastered on his face. 

 

"Bully", Josh muttered darkly at his TV. 

 

"Oh, c'mon, Joshie", a sudden weight collapsed on Josh's lap and he finally registered Tyler's smug face. 

 

What the hell was he so smug about anyway. 

 

"Don't be like that, man," Tyler nudged his rib, trying to get his friend to look at him instead of discovery channel. "You don't even know if 'funny' has any negative connotation." 

 

Josh was too busy purposefully ignoring the fact that once again Tyler was intruding his personal space, to actually pay attention to the show. Tyler always did that. He was very touchy and didn't really seem to care if  _others_  minded. 

 

Not that Josh minded the touchiness, either. He was used to that by now. 

 

"'Funny looking' is a nicer way of telling someone they are ugly," Josh said absentmindedly, not really caring at all about the subject, but whatever he was expecting Tyler to say or do, it certainly wasn't for him to look so... 

 

"What? No, dude." 

 

...Indignant? 

 

"That's not what I mean at all." 

 

Josh looked at Tyler, at his furrowed brows and his troubled eyes and he could swear to God Tyler was making up that indignant face because come on. 

 

It was too cute to be taken seriously. 

 

"So you don't think I'm ugly." He smirked, rubbing the small of his friends back as Tyler was fidgeting with the zipper of his jacket. 

 

"Of course not," he mumbled, sliding from Josh's lap to sit on the couch next to him.  

 

"How is my face funny, then?" 

 

Josh peered at his best friend from the corner of his eyes when his question was answered with silence. Tyler was still looking down at his jacket's zipper, brows still slightly furrowed. 

 

"Ty." 

 

"Huh?" 

 

"You okay?" 

 

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" 

 

"I don't know, you clammed up all of a sudden." 

 

"Yeah..." 

 

Josh turned his actual head this time. 

 

Tyler looked at him, brown eyes slightly wide and lips turning into a soft smile. It looked like he was somewhere else. 

 

They stared at each other, Josh silently but desperately trying to read whatever was going on inside that head just a few inches away from his own. 

 

Tyler just chuckled, shaking his head slightly. He smacked a kiss to Josh's left cheek, his right hand caressing gently Josh's face. 

 

Josh just quirked an eyebrow at him, smiling softly. 

 

"Stop looking at me with that funny face of yours, Jishwa," he stood from the couch, stretching his back, "Wanna drink something? I think I've got a few cans of red bull here somewhere..." 

 

Tyler drifted off to the general direction of the kitchen without waiting for Josh's answer, which he was actually used to by now too. 

 

Josh kept smiling to himself while returning half his attention back to the TV. 

 

Tyler's face was pretty funny sometimes. 

 

 **★**  

 

The next day, Josh was staring blankly at his English teacher's face. Thank god he was so good at pretending to pay attention to people. 

 

His mind wasn't really troubled. He was just distracted. 

 

~ 

 

A couple hours earlier... 

 

"Are you coming to Pete's house party tomorrow?" Brendon asked excitedly when he first saw Josh hanging around his locker. 

 

Josh winced while putting his English book inside his bag. 

 

"Ugh," Brendon rolled his eyes at his friend, "You're so boring, has anybody told you that?" 

 

"Not today, no." 

 

"Well, there you have it." 

 

Josh smiled, closing his locker and walking towards his homeroom, Brendon quickly following. 

 

"You coming or not?" 

 

Brendon didn't have English on first period and Josh just rolled his eyes at him. 

 

"I don't know. I haven't asked my parents yet." 

 

"Ugh,  _boooring_ ," Brendon grabbed his shoulders before Josh had the chance to enter his class and dodge the subject altogether. "Come on, Joshie. It's gonna be fun! Tyler said he's coming." 

 

"As if he'd ever decline a chance to get pissed up." 

 

"Yeah, he knows how to have some fun so you should come along! Have some drinks in the name of senior year, right?" Josh couldn't help grinning at Brendon's smug face. No wonder he and Tyler got along so well even though they barely saw each other during school time. Or sober. 

 

"I'll think about it," with that, Josh sighed and turned to his class, ignoring Brendon's thumbs up. 

 

~ 

 

It wasn't as if he hated parties or was extremely antisocial. He just wasn't feeling like it. And it just happened that he wasn't feeling like it for the past three years... 

 

Josh Dun didn't hate parties. Parties hated Josh Dun. 

 

He'd stablished that when he almost broke someone's nose while dancing the last time he went to one of Pete's house parties a few months back. And there was the one time he woke up with Dallon's clothes instead of his, including his underwear, and no one ever told him how that had happened. Also the one time in sophomore year he and Tyler stole Christmas lights from Frank's neighbor just because the guy was a douche and both of them were caught by his rottweiler. Lucky them it turned out the guy wasn't really a douche, because he saved their asses before any limbs were lost. 

 

Josh smiled to himself. He did hate his friends' parties. But even though something always happened, he'd always had a good time or good story to tell. 

 

His phone buzzed on his pocket.  

 

Sneaking a look at it without dragging Mr. Hawthorne's attention to him, he almost groaned. 

 

 ** _Ty_** **_guy_** ** _(_** ** _now_** ** _)_**  

 _bren_ _said_ _u r_ _coming_ _tomorrow_ _:)))_  

 

Josh rolled his eyes so hard they almost fell off his head. Apparently he was coming tomorrow. 

 

★   
 

"This is gonna. be. sick." was the first thing Pete said once Josh sat at their lunch table. Dallon nodded enthusiastically and Patrick just sighed. Josh was very fond of Patrick. 

 

"Tell me you're not putting those strobe lights on again," Mikey said, approaching the table with Gabe. 

 

"Are you kidding me? Of course I am!!" Pete exclaimed, clapping his hands together, "Dude, I didn't buy those to keep them in my basement you know." 

 

Mikey rolled his eyes before sitting down beside Josh and regarding him, adjusting his glasses, "People are saying you're coming to this one." 

 

"Oh god, I can't wait to see Joshie wasted again!" Gabe exclaimed, sharing a wink with Pete and causing Josh to rub his forehead slowly. 

 

"You guys been hanging out with Brendon behind my back?" 

 

"Anyway." Pete shrugged, "Just so you guys know, this is kind of a private thing. I don't want a crowd and no," he pointed at Gabe, who opened his mouth to speak just moments before, "you're not allowed to bring  _any_  cheerleader. Last time when you invited Rebecca, she brought her friends, which was nice until they brought the entire fucking basketball team along." 

 

Patrick giggled, "That was actually hilarious. I've never seen someone so worried about a bathtub before." 

 

Pete nudged him under the table, causing him to giggle a little more. " _Anyway_. The only basketball boy allowed is, as always, baby boy Tyler." 

 

Josh grimaced, taking a sip of his milk, "Gross. I'm letting him know you called him that." 

 

"He's probably gonna love it," Gabe said, giggling to himself. Josh half registered the comment, slightly more worried about his milk's expiration date. 

 

Pete turned to Mikey, whose eyes were glued to his cellphone, "Is Gerard coming?" 

 

"Yep," Mikey answered, popping the "p" with his lips and not lifting his gaze for one second. "Our cousin is coming too." 

 

"Lindsey?" Patrick asked. Mikey nodded. 

 

"Good." Pete smiled deviously and Josh almost made a cross sign with his hands. "Gentlemen, I mean it: This. Is. Gonna. Be.  _Sick_." 

 

Gabe almost hit the table in excitement, Patrick just smiled and shook his head, Mikey had zero fucks in him and Josh just prayed to God he wasn't getting food poisoned. 

 

★ 

 

Josh was just crossing the school's parking lot when an engineer sound slowly grew louder behind him. He turned around. 

 

"Get in, loser. We're going shopping," Tyler said from the driver's seat, a clicking sound following his words. 

 

"Are we?" Josh smiled, climbing onto the passenger's seat of Tyler's mom's car. 

 

"Of course not. I just wanted to say that," he pulled away from the school yard and followed the road that led to a familiar place, but surely not their neighborhood. Tyler turned the radio a few notches louder and smiled at his friend. "We're getting Taco Bell though. Does that count?" 

 

"I guess it does," Josh smiled to himself too while looking out the window, singing lowly to some cheesy Coldplay track playing on the radio. He'd never admit it, especially not to Tyler, but he kinda liked Coldplay. 

 

When they stopped at a red light, Tyler rubbed his thigh. Josh looked at the hand on his left leg then at the profile of the person said hands belonged to. 

 

Tyler was looking ahead, eyes on the red traffic light, apparently completely unfazed by the funny look Josh was directing his way. His face was neutral and his other hand was still holding the steering wheel. When he noticed Josh's gaze, he looked back and grinned, bright and stupid like himself. Josh just chuckled and the light turned green. 

 

"Are you inviting Jenna to the party?" Josh asked once they pulled over at Taco Bell. 

 

"I don't know, actually. Pete said he didn't want many people and Jenna isn't from our school so I guess it wouldn't be ideal." 

 

Josh opened the door for both of them, "I'm sure Pete wouldn't be opposed to her presence, though. He's always said 'more girls the merrier' or some stupid shit like that." 

 

Taco Bell was hardly ever crowded, especially on a week day, at 4 p.m., even on a Friday afternoon, so they ordered and got their food pretty quickly. 

 

"Why do you seem so interested, though?" Tyler asked once they sat their trays down on a table at the corner. 

 

Josh shrugged, "You always invite her. Was just curious." 

 

Tyler grunted before taking a bite from his burrito, "Right." 

 

Josh then regarded him and squinted his eyes. Tyler just lifted one eyebrow at the look, lips turning into a small smirk even though his cheeks were puffed with cheap meat. 

 

"What?" Josh asked, after taking a bite of his own. 

 

"Nothing." Tyler grinned, unfolding his napkin and licking his lips. Josh just noticed the motion because he wanted to tell Tyler how much his mouth was still glistening with oil. "Just thinking that maybe Pete wouldn't be the only one  _not_  opposed to Jenna's presence..." 

 

Josh fake gasped, "What do you mean, you're  _thinking_? Is that even possible?"   
 

"Jackpot." 

 

"Yeah, right," Josh rolled his eyes shook his head, wiping his own mouth. "I know what you're hinting at, okay? She's nice, she's pretty, but she's not my type." 

 

Tyler barked a laugh, "You have a type? Since when?" 

 

"Since I met you mom, of course." Josh sighed dramatically and clutched his chest, pouting at his best friend. 

 

"You're disgusting, really."   
 

Josh just batted his lashes at him while sucking on his straw. Tyler threw a napkin on his faux cute face. 

 

On the way home, Tyler kept suggesting that maybe Josh should beg him for Jenna's number so he could invite her to Pete's party himself. Josh, on the other hand, just groaned in response and poked his ribs, almost provoking a car accident once or twice.  

 

"But seriously, if you want, I could make the bridge for you man," Tyler said for the millionth time when they pulled at Josh's. 

 

Josh groaned loudly again before closing the passenger's door behind him. He lowered himself to glare at Tyler's smug face. "If you mention Jenna's number one more time I'm throwing your ukulele under a bus." 

 

Tyler made his best impression of a horrified face and Josh rolled his eyes before turning back to his front porch. 

 

"Text  _me_  later then, will you!?" Tyler yelled before driving away. 

 

After closing the front door behind himself, Josh huffed and made a bee line for his bedroom, calling his mom to let her know he was home and closing the bedroom door as soon as he heard Abgail running from her own bedroom demanding to know where the hell Josh had put her straightener. 

 

"Language, Abgail!", his mom yelled. 

 

Josh threw himself on his bed, sighing in contentment. He hadn't realized he was quite exhausted until he actually arrived home. Probably because he was with Tyler. His body didn't seem to acknowledge exhaustion when they hung out, which he didn't mind.    
 

Thinking about Tyler... 

 

Josh huffed again, turning on his back. 

 

Tyler was such a dick sometimes. Apparently he'd never stop teasing Josh for the one time he'd admitted Jenna was pretty, even though it was almost two years ago and they were both half drunk. 

 

He wasn't trying to fool himself or his best friend. He  _did_  still think Jenna was pretty, but he also had this bizarre feeling she just wasn't his type... 

 

Josh frowned at his ceiling.   
 

Was she Tyler's type? 

 

What if Tyler had a crush on her and he was just trying to brush it off? 

 

What if they had a fling...?   
 

Nah. Tyler always said Jenna was like his little sister. And he'd tell Josh if they had a thing... Yeah, he would. 

 

Wouldn't he?   
 

Josh sighed for the millionth time that day. 

 

 _He still_ _could_ _totally_ _have_ _a_ _crush_ _on_ _her._  

 

At that moment, another strange feeling pooled on his belly. Josh furrowed his brows again because he couldn't really tell where that weird, slightly bitter feeling was coming from. He couldn't even name it, so then he decided it was best to stop thinking altogether and get some sleep. 

 

Tomorrow would probably be quite the day.


	2. Glitter and Ink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know where this is going but im kinda liking it (◕ᴗ◕✿)

Josh groaned loudly, fishing his back pocket for his phone. He had to stop putting his phone on his back pocket before driving, especially if he was wearing such tight jeans. 

 

Once he got hold of the damn thing, the passenger's door opened. 

 

"Fucking finally, Ty. What the hell took you so–", his words died on his throat. 

 

"Sorry, couldn't find my keys." 

 

Josh stared at his friend's face. Then his clothes. 

 

Tyler cringed at Josh's unreadable expression, averting his eyes a few times. "What? Too much?" 

 

Tyler's cheek— actually, his entire face — was covered in glitter. He was wearing a floral robe and black shirt that clung very tightly to his torso, much like his black jeans. 

 

Josh wasn't breathing correctly, so that's probably why the first word his brain came up with when he tried to describe how Tyler was looking was  _beautiful_. The second was  _stunning_. The third was fucking  _hot_  and that was when he stopped trying. 

 

"No," he cleared his throat. "It's not too much. It's pretty cool, to be honest." 

 

Tyler's entire face lit up. Josh didn't know how that was even possible, since his friend could pretty much illuminate the whole neighborhood with that much glitter going on. "Great! Let's get going then." 

 

"Yep," Josh didn't know why, but he found it surprisingly difficult to concentrate on the road that night. 

 

 **★**  

 

"I'm telling you, Pete doesn't know what 'private' means." 

 

Josh nodded, taking a sip from his drink. Patrick laughed and squeezed his shoulder. They were both standing beside the drink table, looking around the extremely crowded living room. The music was blasting strong and the lights were strobing above their heads, at least twenty people dancing around and chatting around and Josh just wished he'd come sooner. 

 

So he could leave sooner. 

 

"Look!! Gerard bought his weird ass cousin, Lindsey!" Patrick kept blabbering about whatever and Josh sighed in contentment, taking another sip. He was really fond of Patrick. Patrick had this magic thing about himself that made whatever awkward situation mostly okay. Josh liked that. 

 

"Where  _is_  Pete?" Josh asked, eyeing the room again and trying to make out his friend's face the best he could while the room was lit for half a second. He hadn't seen the host ever since he and Tyler arrived, which was a solid hour and a half ago. 

 

Tyler was also kind of missing, which was weird. Josh pushed the feeling aside when Patrick answered. 

 

"Andy said they'd go buy more booze," Patrick was swaying his hips with the beat. Josh could tell he was starting to get high, "I wouldn't say that was necessary, though. But you know Pete. He likes to show off. I can't believe I actually like him." 

 

Josh smiled at his friend, squeezing his shoulder too. Sometimes he'd forget Pete and Patrick were dating. It was cute.   
 

"Hey guys!" Gerard exclaimed while approaching them, Mikey, Frank and his cousin Lindsey (?) behind him. "Almost didn't see you here. Too many people. I thought it was a private thing?" 

 

"Pete doesn't know what it means," Josh said, offering his drink to his friends. "It's too sweet." 

 

Mikey took it from his hands and drank in one gulp. Everyone eyed him. 

 

"I was thirsty." he shrugged. 

 

"Oh, this is Lindsay, by the way," Gerard gestures towards the black haired girl with bright red lips behind him. She smiled politely and shook both Josh and Patrick's hand. 

 

"Nice to meet you," she said. Josh kinda liked her looks and she seemed sweet. 

 

"Where's Tyler?" Gerard turned to Josh, "You guys came together?" 

 

"Yep," Josh looked around the room without really meaning to, "I don't know where he is. He kinda left me to talk to his basketball mates over there half an hour ago." 

 

"The basketball team is here?" Frank rolled his eyes, "I'm never believing Wentz ever again." 

 

Josh couldn't agree more. 

 

The group chatted for a while, but Josh wasn't really paying attention. It was rather difficult to with the loud music, the strobe lights and the lack of interest altogether. He kept glancing around. 

 

He wondered where Tyler was.  

 

He also wondered why Tyler was pretty tonight. 

 

 _Pretty_ _._ _Nice_ _choice_ _of_ _words_ _._  

 

Josh grimaced and decided to fetch another drink. Since he  _was_  here, why not make the most of it? That meant getting wasted. He turned to the table just when his eyes caught glimpse of a familiar floral pattern. 

 

"Oh. My. God." Frank exclaimed, looking across the room with wide eyes and both hands covering his mouth. 

 

Josh saw it before Frank did. 

 

There was Tyler. He was at the living room couch a few feet away from the drink table. He wasn't really sitting on the couch, though. There was something underneath him. 

 

Josh squinted his eyes. 

 

There was  _someone_  underneath him. Tyler was sitting on someone's lap.  

 

Another  _guy's_  lap. 

 

He was holding the other guy's face in his hands like his life depended on it.    
 

Tyler. was. kissing. the other guy. 

 

"What. The fuck." Josh heard himself say, everyone around him pretty much thinking the same thing. Maybe not Lindsay. She seemed more pleased than shocked. 

 

"Dude!" Gerard turned to him again, excitement written all over his ridiculously cute face, "What the hell? I didn't know he was gay!" 

 

Josh laughed humorlessly, but not everyone seemed to catch on that, "This is as much surprise to me as it is to you, believe me." 

 

"Who's that he's making out with, anyway?" Frank said, still looking at the couch's direction. Tyler didn't seem to notice. Josh found that observation annoying, but he was also curious to know whose hands were those, holding his friend's hips. 

 

"Gabe," Patrick answered all too quickly. 

 

Josh looked at him. Patrick didn't seem shocked. Actually, if anything, he was smug. He had his arms crossed and a look on his face that could only be described as entertained. 

 

"They'd been texting for a while," Pat continued, every eye on the group on him, except for Mikey, who kept looking down at his phone. 

 

"How do you know?" Josh almost punched himself for letting the eagerness to know slip on his tone. 

 

"Gabe and I have calculus together. A few weeks ago he asked me how was it to ask a guy on a date..."    
 

Josh flinched. He hoped no one noticed.   
 

"And I told him it was like asking anyone on a date," Patrick grinned, "Then he let it slip he was fancying a dude he didn't know how to approach. After that I kinda became his love advisor. He never said it was  _Tyler_ , though. I found out on my own." 

 

Gerard was laughing like crazy and Frank was still looking astonished. Mikey and Lindsey were on the corner chatting by themselves and drinking, clearly not that interested anymore after the initial shock. Josh wished he could join them, but he was biting his insides to keep himself from asking  _more_  because he  _didn't_ _know_. 

 

He stole a glance to the couch again. They were gone. 

 

"Dude," Frank said, this time a little more seriously. "Do Tyler's stupid basketball friends know about this? Shouldn't we be worried they might be dicks to him?" 

 

"I don't think they know but I actually don't think they mind, you know?" Patrick shrugged. "Dallon is on the basketball team and he used to date Brendon. He said they were cool about it."   
 

At the mention of Brendon's name, Josh mumbled some excuse and left his friends to the gossip he could no longer stand.   
 

He needed to find Brendon. 

 

When he crosses the living room, people touched him, grabbed him, called his name, and Josh didn't have the time. He was having trouble breathing. He needed fresh air and _Brendon_. 

 

Even though he knew it wasn't really Brendon he wanted. But Brendon was the closest thing to what he wanted, so he needed to find him. 

 

He was about to go look for him at the kitchen when the cheering behind him informed Pete had arrived. Andy, Joe, Ryan and Brendon were just behind him, carrying a considerable  amount of beer each one of them. Josh pushed past people to reach them. 

 

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked as soon as he reached Brendon, helping him carry the beers to the kitchen with the others. 

 

"Pete made us go into every market existent on this town to find fucking Ciroc, it's not my fault!" 

 

Josh put the beers away and as soon as Brendon put his among, he was pushed to the back door, both stumbling outside on the chilling air. 

 

"What's this, Joshie?" Brendon laughed, "You missed me that much?" 

 

Brendon's smile faded as soon as he took in Josh's troubled face. He wasn't facing him, eyes darting around the backyard where people were chatting loudly. 

 

"Man?" Brendon got closer, squeezing Josh's shoulder. "Are you okay? It looks like you're about to cr—" 

 

"Do you still talk to Dallon?" 

 

Brendon was taken aback by the subject. Josh guessed it was still a delicate topic to him. In that moment he didn't really care, because he had  _questions_. 

 

"I, uhh, yeah. Sometimes. Why's that?" 

 

"Do you know if he's close to Tyler?" 

 

Brendon frowned but looked thoughtful for a second. 

 

"I guess they are, kinda. You mean like, good friend?" 

 

"I mean, sharing-secrets close." 

 

Brendon crossed his arms, "No, probably not— Josh, can you tell me what the hell is going on here?" 

 

"Tyler was with Gabe tonight. Probably still is, I don't know." 

 

Brendon quirked an eyebrow, "...so?" 

 

Josh shook his head, averting his eyes to the pool, "He was with  _him_. For real. Making out on Pete's living room." 

 

Josh didn't want to turn to see Brendon's expression. The loud gasp he heard spoke for itself. 

 

"Are you fucking _kidding_ me!?" 

 

Josh shook his head. 

 

"What. The. Fuck." Brendon gapped. 

 

"Yeah." 

 

"Josh..." He pulled Josh to the empty chairs around the pool. "Dude, what the fuck?" he hissed, "I thought he was straight, where the hell did that come from?"   
 

"Pat said Gabe was the one who asked him out." 

 

"Jesus christ," Brendon squealed, "it's just getting better!" 

 

For the second time that night Josh laughed without actually wanting to. 

 

"Wait, but," Brendon stopped smiling to regard Josh with a confused look instead. "What does Dallon have to do with it?" 

 

"I just wanted to check if you knew what was going on. If he knew and maybe told you about it." 

 

Brendon then seemed to finally catch on the purpose of this conversation. He looked almost sympathetic when he mumbled, "Tyler didn't tell you." 

 

Josh shook his head, eyes still fixed on the turquoise color of the pool tiles. 

 

"Fuck, J." He breathed and took Josh's hand in his. "That's a shitty thing to do." 

 

Josh just nodded. 

 

"You never suspected anything?" 

 

"What was there to be suspicious about?" he flinched at his our harsh tone. It wasn't Brendon's fault. He just wanted to help. "He's my best friend, Bren." He said, voice softer. "I shouldn't have to  _suspect_  anything." 

 

"Yeah..." Brendon squeezed his hand. "But, uhh. Let me ask you this one thing." Josh looked at him this time, "You can choose more than one option, okay?" Josh nodded and Brendon cleared his throat. "Which of theses things is really bothering you about all this? A) Tyler is at least bisexual; B) Tyler didn't tell you he is at least bisexual; C) Tyler made out with  _Gabe_ ; or D) Tyler made out with  _someone_   _else_." 

 

Josh frowned at Brendon's expectant eyes, "Does it matter?" 

 

Brendon grinned. "Yes, dude, I'm afraid it does." 

 

Josh sighed and looked back at the pool. He had to think this through. 

 

Well, Tyler being at least bisexual doesn't bother him. Brendon's gay and Josh is totally okay with that.  

 

And Tyler knows that, which doesn't explain why he'd hide it from Josh. Like what the fuck. 

 

So not A); maybe B). 

 

Tyler making out with Gabe... Well, Tyler can make out with whoever he wants, clearly. And Gabe is actually a cool guy. So, uhh, he guessed he was okay with that? Mostly... 

 

Now, about Tyler making out with someone else... 

 

"I don't think I understood the last one." 

 

Brendon crosses his legs and supported his chin on his hands, "It means 'do I care that my best friend is making out with someone else?'."   
 

"...Uh."   
 

Brendon rolled his eyes. "Are you jealous of Tyler?" 

 

Josh grimaced, "Because he's making out with Gabe?" 

 

"No!" Brendon groaned, "You're so dense sometimes, Dun." He sighed and straightened his position, "Have you ever felt uncomfortable because Tyler was dating someone?" 

 

"Tyler hasn't dated someone in four years—" 

 

" _What_ _I_ _mean_ _is_ : have you ever felt strange thinking that he could start dating someone? Even remotely?" 

 

Josh remained silent and Brendon regarded him expectantly again, like a puppy waiting for his treat.   
 

 _Jenna_. 

 

Josh scratched the back of his head,"...Maybe." 

 

"When you saw him making out with Gabe, did you feel weird and maybe a bit angry?" 

 

Josh furrowed his brows again. How did Brendon know those things? 

 

"...Yes." 

 

Brendon smirked triumphantly, "I'm sorry, my dear. That's called jealousy." 

 

Josh didn't know what to make with such discovery. 

 

"That's B and D, then." 

 

Brendon nodded. The smile on his face was almost sad now and Josh didn't know what that face meant. 

 

"Is he coming back with you?" 

 

"I guess," Josh looked at his watch. 2:47 a.m.. He suddenly felt very tired. "I don't know where he is, though." 

 

"I'll help you find him. You guys should go home," Brendon stood and pulled Josh with him, crashing him on a hug. "I think that was too much to process in one evening." 

 

Josh sighed and hugged him back.    
 

"Thanks, Bren." 

 

 **★**  

 

Tyler was sleeping beside him, almost completely motionless save for the soft wind blowing the hair on his forehead. Josh's eyes remained on the road the entire time. 

 

When they found Tyler, he was chatting happily with Pete and Patrick, drinking and laughing and all that. For some reason, the sight hurt Josh. He cursed himself for whatever was causing those unwelcomed feelings. 

 

As soon as his eyes landed on Josh, Tyler's face broke in an even bigger smile. 

 

"Hey man, where were you two?" He asked him and Brendon, who eyed each other. Brendon made a face that suggested Josh could say whatever, he'd back him up. 

 

"Just talking. I'm not feeling like getting drunk tonight," Josh shrugged, glancing at his watch. "I'm kinda tired, to be honest." 

 

Pete pouted and slurred, "But it's not even three in the morning yet!". Patrick just smiled and supported Pete's weigh in his. 

 

"I know, I'm sorry man," Josh smiled at his friend before turning back at Tyler. He was staring him. "If you wanna stay for a while longer, Brendon could give you a ride later. I'll leave the back door open." 

 

Tyler's eyes studied him for maybe a second too long and Josh almost asked him if there was something on his face. "Nah, I'm coming with you. I don't wanna wake up with a bad hangover anyway." 

 

Josh nodded and averted his eyes. He didn't like being stared at. 

 

Tyler turned around and said his goodbyes. So did Josh, Brendon hugging him tightly and whispering for him to text or call him whenever he needed. Josh nodded. Brendon was a good friend. 

 

After that they left straight away to their car. Josh almost asked if Tyler wasn't saying goodbye to Gabe. 

 

They drove in silence and after a few minutes Josh realized Tyler had fallen asleep. He turned the radio on but lowered the volume. Coldplay was playing again. 

 

 _And you wonder when you wake up, will it be alright?_    
_Feels like there's something broken inside_  

 

 _All I know_    
_All I know_    
_Is that I'm lost_    
_Whenever you go_  

 

Josh wasn't paying any attention to the lyrics while he sang lowly and drove down the road to his home. 

 

 _I see the road begin to climb_    
_I see your stars begin to shine_    
_I see your colors_  

 

Josh was so, so dense sometimes. 

 

 _So much that it hurts_  

 

He didn't realize Tyler had woken up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy, let me know what you think :DD thanks for reading ( ˘ ³˘)♥


	3. Broken Screen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo, a bit tough this one bUT HERE IT IS!!! 
> 
> also, i'd like to thank everyone who has left kudos and/or comments, it made me so happy aaaa
> 
> please enjoy plp <33

Unlike most people, Josh didn't hate Mondays. It was like any other day to him.

Josh was always his bright, smiley self on Mondays. It didn't mean he liked Mondays more than he liked Tuesdays, though. Tuesdays were nicer versions of Mondays.  

Josh opened his eyes, sunlight blinding him almost instantly. He grunted, yawned and stretched his back before getting up, searching for his shirt to put on before he left his room to drink the coffee his mom surely prepared for him. He yawned again and mussed his bright mess of red hair, eyeing the clock on his bedside table.  

 

**07:03 a.m. TUE**  

 

_Damn_.  

Today wasn't the ideal Tuesday.   

Why, do you ask?  

Well, Tuesdays were the first day of the week Josh had any classes with Tyler. And more than that, they basically spent the day together until Tyler had his basketball practice, which was mostly the main reason Josh liked Tuesdays, to begin with. He got to hang out with his best friend and be stupid in classes together.  

_But_.  

"Bye, mom!" Josh waved at his mom from the front door, making his way to his car. He didn't feel like walking today.  

Tyler had slept over after the party. He'd stayed until noon on Sunday then left because his mom was supposedly calling him to go back home. Josh was okay with that, even though he knew it was a lie. Tyler knew he could tell it was a lie, too.  

Josh didn't blame him for lying because things between them were strangely... awkward?  

After he woke up, Tyler barely looked him in the eyes. He kept his gaze anywhere but Josh during breakfast too. Josh wanted to make fun of him because his face was still covered in glitter and it made him look adorable in his pajamas — adorable as in a _joke_ —, but he felt like it wouldn't be appropriate? And the thought made him want to ask what was going on with the other boy.  

But he didn't say anything, keeping eyes on his coffee mug covered in kittens and mouth busy with the task of munching cereal instead.  

After breakfast, they sat on Josh's living room couch and watched TV mostly in silence, save for a few comments here and there.  

Something so familiar to them never felt this wrong.  

It didn't matter if there were other seats available, if Josh sat on an armchair, Tyler would sit on the arm of the armchair. Because Tyler was like that. Whatever it was, wherever they were, he'd _always_ find an excuse to be the closest to Josh, and if he couldn't, he would then compensate by being extremely touchy later on, ruffling Josh's hair, hugging him, prodding his belly... It was annoying, really. But it was okay because Tyler was like that. 

And that day, for the first time since Josh remembered, Tyler deliberately didn't sit beside him.   

Josh sat at one end. Tyler sat at the other. The seat between them was vacant. 

Also, Tyler wouldn't keep his eyes away from his phone for more than five seconds and the funniest part (it wasn't funny at all) was that it looked like he was trying to be discreet about it. As if he didn't want Josh to notice he was texting someone.  

Josh noticed and he almost rolled his eyes, suddenly annoyed.  

Thirty minutes later, maybe less, Tyler stood, strode to the kitchen, came back a couple minutes later and said he wasn't staying for lunch because his mom was asking him to go home. Josh shrugged and they both went upstairs to gather Tyler's things.  

Tyler said he'd text him later and side hugged him before leaving. Josh nodded and sat on his computer desk for the rest of the evening, his phone in his pocket.  

He didn't hear from Tyler until Tuesday morning.  

His phone buzzed just as he was closing his locker.   

 

**_Ty guy (now)_**  

_need a ride bud?_   

 

Just then he realized how early he was. He read the message a few more times before shoving his phone into his pocket and making his way to class. Tyler would be there soon enough.

 

★

 

"Joshie!" Brendon exclaimed, waving him over. 

Josh crossed the classroom to where his friend was sat with his bag sprawled on top of a desk. "What are you doing here?" He asked, eying Brendon before putting his bag on the desk before Brendon's (?). "You don't have Physics now." 

"I know, lucky me right?" Brendon giggled, "I just came to say hello..." 

Josh eyed him again, causing another fit of giggles. 

" _Okay_! Ryan also has Physics now, did you know that?" Brendon smiled suggestively. 

Josh rolled his eyes affectionately, smiling himself. "I do, what about him?" 

"We've been kind of talking lately," Brendon kept glancing towards the door, expectantly. "After you left, we danced together and talked a lot at the party. I think he has a crush on m—OH, god he's here." Brendon said nervously, eyeing the door. Josh looked over his shoulder. "And so is Tyler." 

Josh hummed, casually leaning on his desk as he watched Ryan make his way into the class, Tyler just behind him. 

"Hi!" Brendon said enthusiastically, maybe a bit too loud, when Ryan approached them. Josh held back a giggle. "I saved a desk for you. Just behind Josh." 

Ryan smiled shyly, "Thanks, Bren." 

"You know Josh, right?" 

"Oh," Josh tore his eyes away from where Tyler had stopped to talk to some of his teammates by the door, "Hey man. Pleasure." 

"Hi, Josh. Nice to meet you." Ryan shook his hand, "Brendon said nice things about you." 

Josh grinned, "Well, that's new." 

Brendon started blabbering animatedly with Ryan while the poor boy just smiled at him. Josh decided to leave them at that and sit on his own desk when he felt the weight of Tyler's unmistakable stare on him. 

He looked up and Tyler was indeed looking at him and walking in his direction. There was a small smile on his face, almost as if he was hesitant to smile at his _best_ _friend_. 

"Hey," he said lightly, putting his bag on the chair beside Josh. 

"Hi there," Josh smiled. Things didn't seem quite as awkward anymore. Good. 

"Why didn't you reply my text? I had to go ask your mom to know you had left already," Tyler sat on Josh's table. Literally on his table. 

Josh rubbed his chin, making a thoughtful expression, "It's just that it's been so many years, you know. The first thing I thought when I read your text was 'holy shit, someone put my number on a dating website'." 

Tyler laughed, punching him lightly on the shoulder, "Sorry I didn't text you yesterday, you clingy baby," he put his hand on Josh's head, mussing his hair softly. Josh looked down at his hands, picking on the loose threads of his jeans, "I was kinda busy." 

"Yeah, I figured," Josh mumbled. 

Tyler didn't say anything for a minute and neither did Josh. Then the younger cleared his throat and said, almost whispered: "you know, there's something I wanna talk about." 

Josh looked up but whatever Tyler was going say next was cut off when the bell rang. Tyler closed his mouth and looked down, smiling and shaking his head lightly. 

"Later," he said and slid from Josh's table. 

Josh just nodded. He didn’t have the faintest idea of what Tyler wanted to talk about with him. But he was anxious. 

 

★

 

Before Josh caught up, it was lunch time. 

"I think I will start bringing my own milk," he said once Tyler put his tray down beside his. 

Tyler chuckled, "I bring my own milk since fourth grade." 

"Really?" Josh looked over at his friend's tray. 

"No." 

"Oh," he looked back at his own carton, examining the expiration date. 

"Look, two happy boys!" Pete said, sitting at their table, Patrick just beside him. 

Josh made a mental note to remind Patrick later that he and Pete were not Siamese brothers.  

"Hi," he and Tyler said in unison. 

Pat cleared his throat and smirked, "Look who's coming..." 

Both Josh and Tyler turned their head to where Pete and Patrick's gaze was so obviously pointing. Josh's stomach dropped. 

Gabe was walking in their direction, a small tinge of red on his cheeks. Josh wished he could see what face Tyler was making, but all he could see was the back of his head. 

"Hey guys," Gabe said once he was standing in earshot. All four of them greeted him back, but he didn't really look at anyone but Tyler, who looked at him with what Josh assumed was a small smile. 

Josh turned his attention back to his untouched food before it seemed like he was staring. 

"So, uhh," Gabe wriggled his hands, "Ty, you wanna sit over there with me?" 

Tyler blinked and glanced around the table. Pete and Patrick both raised their eyebrows expectantly.  

His eyes landed on Josh. Josh glanced back and flashed him half a smile before quickly looking back down. 

"Yeah, I'd love to," he heard Tyler answer. 

Josh didn't know breathing could be so difficult sometimes. And out of nowhere. 

"I'm not the only one seeing the beginning of a romance here, right?" Pete said excitedly when the three of them were alone again. Where the hell was Brendon when Josh needed him? 

"Don't be stupid, they barely kissed," Patrick rolled his eyes. Josh was so fond of Patrick. 

"I know babe, but did you see Gabe? He was a nervous wreck! That's love." 

"Yeah, that was obvious. But Tyler didn't seem as thrilled to me..." 

 Josh swore he could kiss Patrick right there if it didn't mean Pete would beat the lights out of him. 

"Speaking of romance, where's Brendon?" Pete looked around the cafeteria. Josh tuned back on the conversation. 

"I saw him and Ryan go somewhere in the gym earlier," Pat smirked. "It was about time Ryan made a move, for god's sake." 

Josh stared at him in disbelief, "Do you just know about _all_ the gay crushes around here?" 

"It's called gaydar, Josh. We are gifted." 

Josh chuckled, finally giving up on trying to eat the shitty cafeteria food. 

"We could almost be compared to mediums, you know?" Patrick supported his chin on his hand and regarded Josh. Pete just nodded, smiling knowingly. "There are times we know things about people before they even know themselves." 

Josh blinked twice and hummed, not really catching, "That's cool." 

Patrick groaned softly and Pete snorted. 

"You're lucky you're cute, Josh." 

"…Should I be offended?" Pete just shrugged. 

 

★

 

Josh's last period was Spanish. Unfortunately, he didn't share Spanish classes with Tyler, which sucked big time because Tyler was pretty good in Spanish and Josh was, well, almost failing. 

At least he had Brendon. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he cursed quietly. 

 

**_Bren (now)_**  

_why r u looking like a potato_    
 

Josh made a face at him from the other side of the class before replying.   
 

**_Jish_** ** _(now)_**  

_What does that even mean_    
 

Three dots. 

 

**_Bren (now)_**  

_u seem mad_  

 

**_Jish_** ** _(now)_**  

_am not_  

 

No messages for about half an hour, even though the three dots kept popping up and disappearing. 

 

**_Bren (_** ** _3 min_** ** _)_**  

_i_ _saw_ _gabe_ _n ty walking together at lunch_  

 

Josh read that twice before replying. 

   
**_Jish_** ** _(1 min)_**  

_so?_  

_i_ _dont_ _care_  

 

**_Bren (now)_**  

_u do_  

_face it_  

 

Josh rubbed his temple. 

 

**_Jish_** ** _(1 min)_**  

_what do u expect me to do_ _abt_ _it_  

 

**_Bren (now)_**  

_talk to him of course_  

 

**_Jish_** ** _(2 min)_**  

_what should_ _i_ _say_  

_don't date him_ _??_  

 

Brendon sighed loudly from his corner and Josh could almost see him rolling his eyes. 

 

**_Bren (now)_**  

_a_ _sking him why he kept secret in the 1st_ _place would be a good start_  

 

Josh wondered about it for a second before remembering the last proper conversation he had with Tyler when he first arrived. 

 

**_Jish_** ** _(1 min)_**  

_he said he wanted to talk earlier_    
 

**_Bren (now)_**  

_good :D he_ _prob_ _wants to apologize_  

 

Josh looked out the window on his left. Maybe it'd rain later. 

 

**_Jish_** ** _(1 min)_**  

_yeah not so sure_  

 

"Mr. Urie," Mrs. Hernandez said, her tone as bored as the way she put her hands on her hips and sighed at Brendon, "is there anything on your phone that you'd like to share with the class?" 

"Actually, Mrs. Herna—" 

"Put that thing away, Brendon." 

" _Sí_ _,_ _señora_." 

Josh laughed along with the class while pocketing his own phone away. 

 

★

 

It did rain. Josh stood outside the front door of the school, watching as people ran towards their respective cars or to the school bus. He kind of felt bad for those who were riding bikes. 

He should, or would be, running to his own car too, but Tyler texted him to wait. 

So he waited. 

"Are you staying here?" Brendon showed up behind him, clutching his umbrella. 

Josh nodded, checking his phone for any other text, "I'm waiting for Tyler." 

"Oh," Brendon nodded, "Okay, then. Tell me everything later, will you? I want details!" 

"Sure," Josh chuckled when Brendon hugged him tightly, smacking a loud kiss to his cheek before darting off under the downpour. Josh waited until he was safely inside his car before turning around to the sound of steps getting closer from inside the – almost entirely empty – school hallway. 

Tyler was walking in his direction, both hands shoved deep in the pockets of his hoodie and a seriously stern look on his face. If Josh didn't know better, he'd almost think Tyler was _glaring_ at him. 

"Hey," he said as soon as Tyler stood in front of him. 

Tyler didn't say anything before suddenly moving to stand even _closer_. Like, seriously close, his face was barely a few inches from Josh's. Josh just blinked at him. 

Tyler's stern look remained intact for more two seconds before it broke into a bright – almost _too bright_ – smile. "Wanna come to mine or do you prefer going to yours?". So close he could feel Tyler's breath on his cheek. 

Josh frowned, "What about your basketball practice?" 

"Coach Davis is sick, as it seems. We were dismissed." 

"Oh," Josh nodded, turning his head to glance around the school parking lot. He could see Tyler's car parked a few spots away from his. "We could go to yours." 

"Cool," Tyler said, his voice barely louder than a whisper. 

Or maybe it was just the rain. 

They made their run to their cars, Josh trying to dodge as much water as possible and not get his seat wet. 

Thank god he didn't need to call his mom to let her know where he was going. Tyler's home was a couple blocks away from his and, well, he's spent more time there than in actual school and almost as much time he did at home. He's been there countless times for the past six years. Sometimes during summer break he'd even stay for an entire week with his best friend until they were sick of each other (or until his mom called asking if he remembered he had a _family_ , for god's sake. Either way, Tyler would be standing on his doorstep the next day too, rain or shine). 

Spending the afternoon there on a weekday wasn't anything new to Josh. 

That said, he couldn't quite understand why the thought of being alone with his best friend for an entire afternoon was suddenly making him anxious. 

Josh took a deep breath through his nose, hands tightening in the steering wheel for a brief moment then letting go, eyes fixed on the car in front of him.  

Was Tyler mad at him? He definitely seemed mad a moment there. Well, Josh didn't do anything. 

Or did he? 

Ugh, whatever. Tyler was the one ignoring him and _not_ telling him important stuff like _hey I'm dating a dude now do you car_ – 

Josh cringed, now feeling anxious and _stupid_. Tyler obviously _wasn_ 't mad at him. He wasn't mad at Tyler either, so _stop overthinking_. 

Josh took another reassuring breath when he parked his car in front of a very familiar house. _You're just_ _being a creep_ _again, Dun_. 

 

★

 

"Wanna a towel?" Tyler asked once they were in his bedroom. 

Josh nodded and Tyler left the room momentarily, leaving the red head to do his usual: crash on the bed and pick a video game from Tyler's shelf. 

He had assumed correctly, they were alone in the house. All Tyler's siblings had extracurricular activities like him and both his parents worked. 

Again Josh wondered why he kept assuring himself it was _okay_ , but whatever. 

"Here," his vision blacked when a soft piece of clothing hit his face. 

"Thanks, bud." 

Josh watched as the brunet closed his bedroom door and paced around looking for what Josh assumed was a clean shirt. He threw his humid hoodie in the corner and picked a white tank top from a drawer. It then occurred to Josh that he was lying in Tyler's bed and his clothes were still damp. 

Tyler watched quietly as Josh suddenly stood and took his own shirt off. Of course, Josh didn't acknowledge that. 

"Lend me a shirt?" Josh smiled and Tyler nodded quickly, handing him another shirt from his drawer. 

While he pulled the shirt on, Tyler sat on his bed and picked the cd case Josh was looking at before.

Josh hoped the fact he had barely touched the towel would go unnoticed.

"So, how was your day?", Tyler said, eyes still on the object on his hands.

Josh looked up from the nice NASA shirt he was wearing, "Okay, I guess. Mostly. I found out I'm almost failing Spanish." 

Tyler grinned, softly wrinkling the corner of his eyes, "Though when I'm not there to give you answers, huh?" 

Josh chuckled and glanced towards the window when the room was partially lit by a lightning. 

"Tell me about it. But it's fine, Brendon has been helping me a lot." 

By looking out the window, Josh missed how quickly Tyler's smile faded when he looked back down to the video game on his hands. 

"And yours?" Josh asked, sitting down next to his friend on the bed. 

"Good." 

Josh frowned slightly at the way that one word didn't seem to convey its meaning. 

When it seemed Tyler wasn't saying anything other than that, Josh cleared his throat. 

"So, what did you wanna talk about earlier?" 

Tyler twisted the case around in his hands and analyzed it almost as if it weren't _his own_. 

"Nothing important really. I can't even remember what it was about." 

Josh quirked an eyebrow, eyes still on the boy next to him, "...Okay." He waited a beat, expecting Tyler to keep the conversation going, but he never did. He realized he'd have to do the dirty work. "I didn't know you were friends with Gabe." 

That seemed to catch Tyler's attention. He turned his head almost hesitantly. 

"Yeah, I'm, uhh, I'm not... exactly," he seemed to be choosing his words very carefully. 

Josh nodded, hands playing with the loose threads of his damp jeans. "Well, that's curious. I know you're popular and stuff but you were never the kind to have lunch with people you're not friends with." 

Tyler lowered his head and shook it slightly. 

Josh sighed, "Why didn't you tell me, Ty?" He really hoped he wasn't looking as pathetic as he sounded. "What did you expect from me that could possibly prevent you from telling me something like this?" 

"I didn't expect anything from you, Josh." Tyler's voice was like a knife to his gut even though it was barely a whisper. It was cold. Too cold. 

"Then wh–" 

"I didn't tell you because it was none of your damn business." Tyler still didn't even bother looking up. 

Josh was more taken aback by the way it was said than by the words itself.  

It flared something in him. He tasted bitter again. 

"Oh, it wasn't?" he didn't realize he was slowly raising his tone. "Then I guess it was probably anybody's business but mine, right? Because you didn't seem to be concerned _at all_ by anyone minding your "business" at the party when you were practically shoving your tongue down his throat." 

Tyler glared at him and stood, his voice not nearly as contained as before, "And why the fuck do you even care?" 

"I don't, Tyler. That’s the point!" Josh mirrored his movement but took a step back unconsciously. "I. DON’T. FUCKING. CARE. I don’t _care_ you're exchanging texts with him or whoever you want. I don't care you're dating him or _anyone_! I just wanted to know because I'm your fucking best friend! I'd NEVER hide anything from you!" 

Josh didn't like yelling. He _never_ yelled at Tyler or anyone for that matter, not even as a joke. 

"You wouldn't?" Tyler laughed humorlessly and it hurt Josh's head. It hurt everywhere. "Oh, I can see that. I can _see_ a lot of things. I have fucking _eyes,_ Josh _._ Did you know that?" 

"What?" Josh closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to gather his thoughts. "W-what the hell are you talking about?" 

"I don't know, why won't you go ask _Brendon_?" Tyler's face twisted in a sick smile after he spat those words. 

Josh rubbed his temple because jesus christ, his head was pounding insanely, "What are you fucking talking about, Tyler!?" 

"You know what?" Tyler pointed at him like he was a criminal. "I hate that about you, Josh. You won't see anything past your own nose. Before you know it, it hit you in the fucking face with a hammer because you simply can't realize stuff on your own!" 

"Then tell me, goddamnit!" Josh moved without thinking, both hands gripping Tyler's arms and shaking him slightly, eyes almost pleading. "If you won't tell me and you know I won't realize on my own, how the fuck do you expect me to know? Just _f_ _u_ _cking tell me_!" 

Tyler's anger seemed to melt for one second and they stood in silence. Josh's hand let go of him and he took another step back. He hadn't realized he was panting softly. 

"He asked me on a date today," Tyler blurted. He didn't seem angry anymore. Just plain cold. Josh's ears were ringing and he wanted it to stop so badly. 

Why were his eyes suddenly stinging like he'd thrown pepper on them?  

"Yeah? Good for you." He heard himself say. Or he thought he did, he couldn't be sure anymore. "He's a nice person." 

At least he was still managing to breathe. 

Tyler was staring at him still, a strange look, something Josh couldn't name, on his face. 

"I'm leaving, okay?" Josh said quietly, gathering his bag and striding out the room without waiting for whatever Tyler had to say. If he did have anything to say at all. He's said enough, in Josh's opinion. 

Before closing the front door behind him, he thought he heard the sound of something hitting the floor upstairs. 

It was probably just his imagination. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i'm sorry for this 
> 
> BUT i swear next chap is coming to mend things.... mostly Σ(ಸ‿ಸ)
> 
> again, thanks for the feedback!! love yall ★⌒ヽ( ͡° ε ͡°)


	4. Warning Sign: Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a small peek at how things ended up like this mESS 
> 
> tyler joseph is such a loser, is all u need to know
> 
> also jenna is the real deal here ngl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not a long chapter but yay i hope it clears some things up bc i'm so scared of my messy writing process aaa
> 
> obs: italics are for flashback
> 
> anyway enjoy ppl <33

"You're telling me," Jenna stopped painting his left index fingernail and ducked her head, voice flooded with what Tyler recognized as disappointment. "That instead of confessing your feelings to him, instead of making it clear to Josh that he is the love of your life and that you've loved him for _God knows how many years now_... You deliberately tried to hurt him and make him jealo– Oh, wait, I said 'tried'? I mean you in fact succeeded in hurting him, I'm pretty sure." 

Tyler sighed. Jenna was harsh sometimes.  

"Which side are you on, really?" 

"Oh, c'mon, you little shit. Did you actually see him kissing this Brendon guy?" 

When Tyler fell silent, Jenna groaned loudly. 

"I knew it _._ " 

"Jenna, you didn't see it either. They were so close they could've kissed just before I showed up." 

"You didn't ask Josh," she remarked without missing a beat. "And he wouldn't have lied to you. You know that." 

Tyler closed his eyes and breathed heavily. She was right, he knew Josh wouldn't lie to him. That’s why he didn't ask in the first place. Accusing was easier. 

Jenna just huffed and resumed her paint work. Tyler felt kind of bad for making her angry, but he wasn't as insensible as Jenna suggested, he really wasn't. He was just incredibly scared, standing in front of Josh with a screen on his chest ready to display the whole truth to his best friend. Of all the things going through his head at the time, the fear Josh would turn him down was the worst of all. He knew it wasn't fair, though, and his stomach dropped every time he remembered Josh's hurt expression at his accusations. 

After Josh left, Tyler fell straight to the floor and cried, screamed, punched his wall until his knuckles were covered in red and purple marks. He skipped dinner and breakfast the following day and didn't reply any of Jenna's texts until Thursday evening. 

Today was Friday, 7 p.m. After what happened in his room, he had barely seen Josh at school and when he did, the red head quickly ducked his head and/or walked the other way. Tyler did the same. 

There were those times he'd spot Brendon sitting beside him during lunch and the sight was like a punch to his gut. He'd go and sit with Gabe instead of heading straight to the bathroom to cry his eyeballs out like he actually wanted to. 

When he got home today, the first thing he did was call Jenna to come over. She wouldn't leave him alone until he spilled what the hell happened that afternoon. 

 

~ 

 

 _"C'mon, don't make that face. It's gonna be alright, I_ know _it." Jenna hugged him tightly. "You don't have to be awkward about it at all, you know that right?" She smiled brightly, squeezing his hands._

_Tyler smiled but scratched the back of his head nervously._

_"There's no way you can avoid being awkward while confessing your feelings, Jen. It's not how the universe works."_

_"Yeah, but who cares? You have that gorgeous Uruguayan plan B, should anything go wrong!" She bounced on his bed enthusiastically._

_Tyler laughed at her excitement. He knew Jenna had waited a long time for this glorious moment and she couldn't help displaying her eagerness._

_They laughed together for a moment. Once their laughter died out, Tyler sighed. His smile was fading slowly, "What if it ruins us forever?"_

_Jenna smiled sadly at his concerned expression and scooted closer, taking his hand in hers and caressing it. Her touch lifted a ton from his shoulders and he couldn't hold it in anymore._

_"I won't bear losing him, Jen." He sobbed quietly, a hand now caressing his left cheek. "He's my best friend."_

_"You won't lose him, babe." She said softly. Tyler knew she meant it. "Josh isn't that person."_

_Tyler wished Jenna could be there with him when the time came, or at least that she would stay a while longer tonight. Unfortunately, she wouldn't be able to because she had some papers due tomorrow morning at her own school._

_Tomorrow was Tuesday._  

 

~ 

 

They remained in silence while Jenna finished painting his nails. She chose pastel yellow. Tyler hated pastel yellow and he knew she did it on purpose. Jenna was disappointed. 

"You have to apologize," she said once the last nail was done. 

"I can't." 

Her blonde head shot up instantly and for one second Tyler thought she'd punch him. 

"Oh, you can and you will, darling. I'm not joking here, Tyler." She stood to put her necessaire on his desk, back turned to Tyler. "You said awful things to him." 

Sometimes Jenna resembled his mom so much it was scary. Tyler shuddered at the thought. 

"I know, Jen. But I can't go back to how things were," he lowered his head to get a better look at his nails. He didn't care about the color anymore. "Maybe this is my cue to leave it, you know? It's senior year, there's college next year and he could move away, I could too... Wouldn't it be worse if we were together, even if there's no way in hell it'll happen?" 

Jenna turned around and Tyler was met with a confusing expression. It looked like she was about to yell at him again, but her eyes were clouded with sadness too. 

"Please tell me you don't mean any of this," she began slowly. "Because if you do, it would be really disappointing to know you're willing to let things end like this. This whole mess, Tyler. And Josh, for god's sake! What does he mean to you!? The fact that he's hurt doesn't bother you at all? I know it does, _Tyler Joseph_! So you're gonna swallow that ridiculous, coward excuse along with you pride, grow some balls and fucking apologize before I slap some sense into that big fucking stubborn head of yours, you hear me!?" 

Tyler could only press himself against the headboard and flinch every time his friend swung her fists in the air as a response to the outburst. 

Jenna cursed like his mom, too. 

She sighed and sat in front of him again, rubbing her temples slowly, "I'm sorry for yelling. You know I've always got you back, Ty. Even when you're wrong, which happens often,"  Tyler grunted at that, "But you did mess up this time. And I've known you since we were kids, believe me, I _know_ how difficult it is to get an apology from you. Josh must know that too. That's why you've _got_ to say you're sorry and tell him... That." 

Tyler leaned his head against the headboard again and closed his eyes. He hated when Jenna was right, which happened often. 

He loved her, though. Jenna kept him sane like no one else did. 

"Yellow really matches your skin tone, I don't know why you hate it so much." 

"It reminds me of your hair." 

"Puppies remind me of your hair but you don't see me hating on them." 

Tyler chuckled. He was so thankful for her existence. 

"So," he smirked at her, "How's Debby?" 

He couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips at the sight of Jenna's shy smile and red tinted cheeks. If he couldn't be with the one he wanted most, at least his baby girl was happy and in love.  

That was just fine. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hyaaa thanks for reading, you're not a loser like tyjo <3
> 
> as always, feedback would be much appreciated (˶◡‿◡)♡


End file.
